


Sorry

by Snaz234



Category: HIStory 2 Crossing the Line
Genre: Little brother incharge, M/M, getting sick, spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snaz234/pseuds/Snaz234
Summary: Wang Zheng Wu likes to keep everything to himself. Including getting sick.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyss!!!  
> Sorry for the delay.  
> And I dont know what name should i put as their parents name.  
> So, I just put as Pa and Ma.  
> Enjoy the story..  
> :)

Its all start with sore throat.

In the middle of coach's briefing about new tactics, Zheng Wu suddenly make weird sound for few times cause his throat starting feel itchy. Other plainly ignoring it and stay focus. But not Zheng Wen. The sound is loud enough to make his little brother turns and walks towards him.

"Are you okey, gege?"

"I'm fine, didi. Throat feels little itchy thats all." Zheng Wu tried to convince Zheng Wen as he pat lightly at his little brother's back. Zheng Wen seems to believe it and he smile.

"Don't drink to much ice water, then." That simple order made Zheng Wu smile and he nod his head.

Thing gets bad with coughing.

Zheng Wu start coughing when they are on the way home in the bus.

"Are you sure you are okey, Wu?" Casually Zheng Wen put back of his hand on his brother forehead.

"I'm fine." Zheng Wu said and took Zheng Wen hand slowly and hold it. " *cough* Maybe because of the weather. Don't worry." and he smiled.

"Do you want some water?" Zheng Wen offered and Zheng Wu nodded his head.

"Thank you, didi." and Zheng Wu kiss his little brother temple.

"Ge!" Zheng Wen said and look everywhere but his brother as he blushing hard. Then, he glare at his brother, "Don't do it when we are in the public, silly." and smacked lightly at his brother chest.

"Oww! Okey.*cough* Okey.. I'm sorry. But don't be mad if I can't stop myself if we are alone." whispered Zheng Wu and make Zheng Wen blushing harder. Zheng Wu can't help but laughing but only get caught by coughing again. Worry start written on Zheng Wen face and he pat his brother back.

 

Zheng Wen know things got worse when his brother didn't show up at family dinner.

"Why Wu didn't having dinner with us?" Pa asked Zheng Wen. Before he manage to reply, his mother offered herself.

"Let me check on him." and she walk fast to the stair. Few minutes later, she walk back down the stairs. Not to the table but to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Pa and Zheng Wen asked in unison.

"Zheng Wu have a fever. You guys have dinner first." said Ma while her hand busy taking a bowl and a napkin.

"Let's go to hospital then." Suggested Zheng Wen as he eyed his parents. His mother sighed as he walk closer and put her hand on Zheng Wen shoulder.

"You know your brother, Wen. He can be really really stubborn about going to hospital. Like you." His father laugh a little when Zheng Wen start pouting and his mother went to Zheng Wu room.

"I know you want be with Wu now," Pa said and made Zheng Wen look at him. "Let's eat first and then switch place with Ma, okey?"

"Okey." Then, they start eating in silence.

When Zheng Wen about to finish his dinner, his mother came.

"I'm going to make some porridge. Can you take to him after you finish wash the dishes?"

"Yeah sure." replied Zheng Wen.

Then, carrefully Zheng Wen bring a warm porridge to his brother room. As he few feets away from his brother room, he heard sound of someone's running nose and coughing. 

Then, he stop at the door. Watching his brother from a distance.

When a dim light from hallway get blocked, Zheng Wu knows someone is standing by the door. He rolled his head so he could peek, one-eyed, towards the doorway.

"Sorry," he said nonsensically, and that at least was enough to make Zheng Wen roll his eyes, bring a little normalcy back into the room.

"Sorry for what?" as he start walking into the room and put the porridge on the nightstand. "Sorry for getting sick and not telling me? Or sorry for so stubborn to go to hospital?"

"I don't know," he mumbled into the pillow, "pick one."

"Just one?" Zheng Wu brush a hand on his brother head and made his brother swallow hard.

"Feeling nauseous?" asked Zheng Wen and his brother shake his head.

"Can you get up? Let's eat." Zheng Wen continued and he heard his brother mumbled,

" M'not hungry" 

"You havent eat anything until now. Please eat something. Even just a bit. Come on." Pleaded Zheng Wen softly as his hand still caressing Zheng Wu short hair. When Zheng Wu look up from his pillow, Zheng Wen look back with a sweet smile on his face. Then, Zheng Wu smile weakly and nodded his head.

Zheng Wu managed to sit with Zheng Wu assisted by put a pillow on his brother back. 

"Do you want to eat by yourself --"

"Feed me." Zheng Wu cut his brother word. "Pleasee." 

"Okey." Said Zheng Wen slowly and start stiring the porridge. He blows the porridge first and feeds Zheng Wu who gladly open his mouth.

"How was it? It is okey?" Zheng Wen asked and his brother replied with a smile and nodded of his head. Then, he continue feeding his brother and Zheng Wu didn't miss any chance to tease his little brother with little running nose. Zheng Wu managed to finish half of the bowl before declining and Zheng Wen go along with it. 

"Full already?"

"Yeah. Pass me the water, please." and Zheng Wen give the water to his brother and he managed to finish it. Then, he pass back the empty glass to his little brother.

"Now, rest well okey. I am going to wash these dishes first." As Zheng Wen about to stand his brother hold his hand and make him turn around.

"Stay with me.. At least until I sleep." Pleaded Zheng Wu. As Zheng Wen about to speak,

"He's going to sleep here, darling." Both of them turn to the voice from the door. 

"Ma.." Both of them said in unison and Zheng Wu quickly pulled back his hand from his little brother as he take some tissues for his nose.

"Wow, Wen managed to make you eat porridge. Well done. Both of you." Ma said and pat Zheng Wen and Zheng Wu head.

"Can Wen sleep with me on the bed?" Zheng Wu dare himself to ask his mother.

"Afraid not. You still not feeling well, dear. Wen might catch your cold later if you guys sleep together." Ma said with weak smile and Zheng Wu nod his head in defeat. She knows his sons grown to accompany each other with any circumstances.

"I still can sleep on the floor, right Ma? I can bring my comforter later." Said Zheng Wen and reach his brother hand then look up to his mother. 

"Of course you can. Hurry up take your stuff, Wen. Your brother need his rest." Ma replied and comment nothing about they holding hand. With that, Zheng Wen ran to his room and return few minutes later.

"That was fast. Okey boys. Good night and sleep tight." said Ma as kiss both of her sons forehead and left the room with the dishes.

"Good night, Ma." Said both of them. Then, Zheng Wen went to his brother to get him ready for bed and gently lay him down. After Zheng Wen pulled the blanket till his brother chin, his hand get held.

"Thank you for spoiling me." said Zheng Wu slowly and his eyes getting heavy after laying down. Zheng Wen can't help but smile and take some more tisssue. As wipe his brother running nose and throw it away.

"You'd do the same for me." Zheng Wen replied, "Just don't hide something like this from me again." and Zheng Wu replied with nodding his head.

"Get well soon, gege." and Zheng Wen kiss Zheng Wu cheek before he finally, blissfully, went to sleep.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment :)


End file.
